Of Messengers and Kings
by Satsuriku-Sama
Summary: Medieval AU. Cloud Strife, the King's messenger, literally bumps into the General's apprentice. Friendship ensues and evolves.
1. Chapter 1

The small blond boy hurried through staircases and hallways, staircases and doors, staircases and passageways, staircases and chambers, staircases and rooms, and finally, down the steps to the front gate.

"So...many...steps..." he gasped.

He ran down to the city market, avoiding bigger bodies, such as horses, carriages and practically everyone, considering he was so small. The blond tuft of hair was barely recognizable, due to height and the constant ducking for protection. Turning a corner, he was thrown back by a drunken man.

"Watch where you're going!" the man yelled.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

He entered the street with a little less difficulty now. A few doors on, he entered the pie shop.

"Good morning, Cloud. How are you today?" the chubby owner of the shop asked him.

She was very nice to him, as most vendors and salespeople were. Sometimes he could even charm a small treat with his adorable shy attitude.

He of course chose the shops he went to with utmost care. Not that anything he bought was for him. Lord Lazard, the keeper of the keys back at the castle, gave him money to buy anything the king sent him off to. And of course he had to have only the best. If that were not the case, then Cloud was at fault. He had learned that the hard way.

Lord Lazard was nice to him too and would occasionally require an errand or two for himself, but Cloud never had the courage to speak to the man more than necessary.

"Fine, Mrs. Beckett, thank you. I am in a hurry today, the king has rushed me. I have come for these, please help me." Cloud huffed and extended a list to her.

"Oh my. The king has asked for many pies today, hasn't he?" She remarked, before taking the list from him with her short, thick, but thankfully clean fingers. "Do you need help taking them back?"

Cloud put the basket on top of the counter for her to fill with the king's delights.

"That's alright, ma'am. I can take care of it!"

"Oh, what wouldn't I give for my boys to be so strong..." She sighed while accepting the gil. "They take after his father, you see. Always eating... Oh, but what is an old woman like me taking your time for? Here, a little snack." She handed him one of the small strawberry pies.

"Mrs. Beckett! Thank you!" Cloud reached for his pouch for gil, but she waved it off.

"That's alright, dear, this one is for you."

Cloud thanked her again and quickly stuffed the small pie in his mouth as he left. Heaving the basket, now towering with pies and sweet bread, was even more difficult through the mass of people. He had to dodge other people, animals, merchants' baskets, and occasionally a street boy or two trying to steal one of the pies. Whilst swerving around an extremely pissy salesman brandishing a fish towards a thief, Cloud felt his heel hit one of the pavement's uneven stones. As if in slow motion, the basket flew up in the air, sending pies everywhere. Meanwhile, Cloud's body made its way down to meet the very hard ground. He shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the impact, but it never came. He cracked an eye open. Violet ones stared back at him. He opened the other one, and a beautiful, tanned, smiling man met his confused expression.

"Almost had a little accident there, didn't we?" the man laughed. The sound rolled off his tongue so easily.

Cloud smiled shyly. Then it hit him like the street would have, had he not been caught. 'The pies!' he thought. He scrambled upright, to find that only two of the pies had met the ground. Of course, there were only crumbs left, the street children having eaten them already. The basket, however, was safely tucked under the arm of his saviour.

"You alright, kid?" the man asked.

"Y-yes, sir, thank you." Cloud was helped upright. He noticed the man wore the uniform of the royal army and blushed. "Sir! Gosh, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to..."

"Don't worry about it!" the man interrupted him, "And don't call me 'sir'. It makes me feel old. My name is Zack! It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Cloud." He answered. Then something clicked in his mind.

"Z-Zack? Zackary Fair?" Cloud blurted out before he could think. The pink tinge on his cheeks became darker. 'Holy crap, this is the generals' apprentice!' he thought.

There were three generals in the Shin-Ra Royal Army. Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth. Zack was their second in command.

Genesis had so many rumours going around about him that Cloud didn't even know which ones to believe. Some of them were downright ridiculous. Angeal was the fatherly type. He was said to be seen around donating to orphanages and helping the homeless find an honourable job. Sephiroth had even more rumours than Genesis floating around, and sometimes Cloud even wondered if the man was real. As for Zack, he was apparently always in the market. Cloud had seen him there many times, but of course never had the audacity to speak to him. Sometimes Angeal or Genesis were with him, but that was just one more reason for Cloud to steer from their path.

Although he had seen them plenty of times, it had always been from behind and at a great distance. He had only recognized the uniform, never seen their faces. Especially not up close. Especially not like this.

"I know, kiddo, I know." Zack chuckled. Cloud blushed even more at the sound. "I was heading back to the castle. Need help?" Zack asked, already leading the way, pie basket securely under his arm.

"Sir! Please, don't, there is no need to..." Cloud was cut off again. Zack had wheeled around to face him, and bent over so that they were level. He raised a finger to Cloud's nose and tapped it.

"It's Zack, got it?" and abruptly turned again to lead the way. Cloud hurried behind him, feeling like a tomato would be envious of his colour.

They walked in comfortable silence (at least for Zack, who was humming softly to himself), until a few streets later, they were at the main gate. The guards saluted and Zack waved them off. They made their way through the many corridors, and then stopped. Zack handed the basket over to Cloud.

"I suppose you better get this to the king, right?" Zack asked.

"R-right, sir. Thank you very much again, sir" Cloud took the basket with a little bow.

Zack leaned over again. This time their noses almost touched. Cloud looked into violet eyes and gulped soundly.

"How many times do I have to say it's Zack?" he whispered.

"S-sir, I..."

"Zack."

"But..."

"Zack. Say it"

"I..."

"Zack."

"Z-Zack..." Cloud whispered very quietly and blushed.

Zack grinned triumphantly and straightened up.

"I'll see you around, Cloud." He waved, as he took a turn down another hall.

Cloud touched the tip of his nose. Then his lungs started screaming for air. He took a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding in, and sent the much needed oxygen to his brain. He then remembered there was no time for fawning over the Generals' Second in Com...'No…Zack...' he thought. Reality hit him again. He had a job to do, or it would be his head on the table.

Cloud bolted to the king's study. As he entered the room, he was met by the king pouring over a book. Cloud set the basket on top of one of the desks and turned to the king.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do for you, my lord?" he asked.

"Give this to my son," The king held up an envelope, not even looking up from the book, "Do not read it, it is none of your business."

"Yes, my lord" Cloud took the envelope. It's not like he could read it...even if he wanted to.

"You may leave." The king said disdainfully, picking up one of the pies.

'Fatass' Cloud thought. Instead of voicing his mind, he bowed and retreated out of the room. He made a beeline for the prince's quarters, seven halls away. When he arrived there, the two guards by his door informed him that the prince had gone to the library. Again, a beeline; this time to the library. Three floors up, one hall down. Cloud knocked on the large door and entered.

The walls were covered with mahogany shelves bursting with books. Big ones, small ones, thick ones, thin ones, old ones, new ones...that was all Cloud could decipher. He sometimes wished he could read. Then again, the king chose him as a messenger boy exactly because of that. That and the debts he had to pay.

_Flashback_

His family had died with the last major epidemic, leaving him alone with the crops. He couldn't take care of it all alone, and the older farmers were stealing his land. When the tax collector, a weird looking redhead with a rather long ponytail (making him remind Cloud of a rat) and strange tattoos under his eyes, came personally to plunder his house and forcefully make him pay, Cloud begged for an opportunity to pay off the debts. He had then become the king's messenger boy.

"The last one was so stupid he got himself killed, yo!" the redhead had said whilst taking him to the castle.

Cloud had gulped soundly.

_End of_ _flashback_

Cloud walked over to the varieties of sofas, to find the prince sprawled over the armrest of an armchair. You would think that the prince would have more class, but he looked like a big fat bear, hibernating in his cave made of books. Cloud plucked the open book from the prince's chest, successfully waking him up. Sort of.

"Two more minutes…" the prince murmured.

"Sire, your father sent me to…"

"Nooo…don't wanna…"

"Prince Rufus."

Tseng, the head of royal personal guard appeared from behind a bookshelf. Cloud took a step back from the prince. He, in turn, snatched the book back from Cloud and made an honest attempt to appear awake and reading. Tseng sighed and put a book he was currently holding open in his palm, back on its shelf. He lazily walked over to the group of sofas. When he reached the prince, he leaned over the back of the armchair and turned the book in Rufus' grasp.

"This is the right side up." He said softly.

"I knew that!" Rufus blushed furiously.

Cloud shifted, making himself known.

"Um…"

"Cloud!" Rufus acknowledged him, "How nice to see you!"

Cloud smiled. He had always liked the king's son; he was polite, funny and always treated him better than the scum he was. Sometimes, Cloud sat by the prince's feet (he wasn't allowed anywhere near the sofas; the king had forbidden his 'filthy excuse of a body' to touch anything their guests might be using) and listened as the man read stories, or scientific books, or explain maps to him. Those were Cloud's favourites. The maps. At least he could understand them. He would point to a red dot, and Rufus would read the name of the town, village, or military post it was signalizing. He then would proceed to show the mountains, rivers and plains around those little red dots, explaining the geography and famous battles to how they were conquered. Cloud had never been outside the capital, Midgar, but if the chance arose, he could make it all the way to Wutai without getting lost.

"It is nice to see you too, my lord." Cloud then bowed slightly.

"How many times have I told you not to bow like that?" Rufus frowned.

"But, sire, I'm not worthy of…"

"When we're alone you're my friend, Cloud." Rufus' eyebrows turned up. "Can't you be my friend for five fucking minutes?"

"Language." Tseng muttered.

"You too, Tseng. You can be the commander when my father is looking, but you two are the only ones that take some time to actually listen to me! Stop this bullshit when we're alone!"

"I'm so sorry, my lo…Rufus." Cloud sat on the floor, "It's just so hard for me not to look at you and see the king's son. But I am so glad you think of me as a friend, I've never had any either."

That was true; Cloud never was the social butterfly he wanted to be. And Rufus was the only one who had taken time for Cloud.

"May I call you my friend too?" Cloud asked, before quickly adding, "Not in public, of course I wouldn't want to…"

"Oh, Cloud!" Rufus cried, throwing himself onto the floor and hugging the messenger, "Of course you can! You can tell it to the whole world!"

Cloud smiled, and awkwardly patted his back. When Rufus let him go and sat on the sofa again, Cloud handed him the envelope and excused himself, as he had errands to run for the kitchen.

"Will you come back today? I've read this wonderful story about..."

While Rufus rattled off about the story, Cloud smiled. He had a friend.

"I will try to come back before it is dark."

"Then hurry, Cloud!" Rufus hugged him goodbye.

Cloud was about to close the library door behind him, when Tseng exited.

"Cloud."

"Commander?"

Tseng smiled. Cloud looked into those piercing brown eyes.

"I would like a word, if you please."

"Of course, sir!"

"You have quite an effect on the prince. I would like to thank you for making him so happy. His joy has been cut short by the king, but I'm sure he has his reasons. You see, Rufus feels like the most beautiful bird, in the most beautiful golden cage. But that still means he is a free spirit that is trapped. You make him forget that, even if it is for the smallest amount of time. His studies have even improved because he is waiting for the hour that you come by the library to listen to him."

"S-sir, I don't know what to say!"

"But also," Tseng continued, an eerie glint in his eyes, "I will warn you. If you in any way betray the prince's…friendship...as he calls it…I will personally make sure that you pay dearly for your mistake. Did I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir. Sir…May I speak?"

Tseng nodded.

"I have never thought about doing such thing. The prince is the only one that has made me forget my fears too. And…"

"What?" Tseng urged when Cloud hesitated.

"Please do not be angered by the words I speak now, Commander, but it is the truth as I see it."

Tseng nodded again.

"The prince seems to think higher of you than you might notice, Commander. I may be wrong, I have no business in such matters, but the way he looks at you, the way he behaves around you…it seems to me that he is trying to…capture your attention."

"That is ridiculous, it is my job to pay attention to the prince's every move."

Cloud smiled.

"As I said, I have no business in such matters. But it also seems to me that you do your job perfectly, indeed."

Tseng looked thoughtfully at Cloud. After a few moments, he asked quietly.

"Have you mentioned this to anyone? The prince?"

"No, Commander. And I do not intend to."

"Thank you, Cloud."

"If you would permit me, Commander, I need to be on my way."

"Certainly. And Cloud?"

"Yes, Commander?"

Tseng was at the door, looking back at him.

"You may call me Tseng." He said as he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"You may call me Tseng." He said as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Cloud smiled. He started walking to the kitchens.

Let it be known that Cloud was a very, very gay man. And he knew exactly who was and who wasn't. Rufus obviously was. He hid it from most of the world, but if you got to know him close enough, like Cloud had, it was as obvious as daylight. There were also those that still were uncertain. 'Like Tseng' he thought. He sighed, as he opened the wooden doors leading to the kitchens. He hoped one day the prince and the Commander would realize how much they actually needed each other. Maybe he should poke around the prince's mind a little.

The kitchen was always bustling with people. Cloud went to the pile of baskets and took one.

"Where were you, boy?" the fat cook yelled at him. She looked like she could cook a behemoth singlehandedly. "You useless piece of scum, where were you?"

"I..."

"Shut up!" she slapped him across the cheek, leaving an angry hand-shaped bruise behind. "You speak when I tell you to! Now go get the daily supplies before I cook you instead. Not that I would want to poison anyone by making them eat your skinny, poor, infested meat! Get out of my sight!"

Cloud ran out the kitchen. He ran until he was outside again, his breath heavy because of all the running and his sudden onset of tears. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. He wiped the tears away and started walking to the market. His bent head made contact with something solid and he staggered backwards. His arms reached out and grabbed the first thing they made contact with, pulling it down with him. He felt something curl around his waist and he stopped falling.

"Haven't we done this already?" a handsome voice asked him.

Cloud hastily righted himself.

"Sir! Oh, I'm so awfully sorry I keep falling on you, I- OOF!" Cloud was promptly dropped to the floor.

"IT'S ZAAAACCK!" he bellowed.

Cloud stared.

"Zack, why are you yelling out your own name? Have you lost yourself?" a figure appeared from behind one of the spice stands.

'Oh shit.' Cloud felt two inches high.

"Genesiiis, he keeps on calling me sir. I've told him to call me by my name, but he won't listen to meee," Zack whined, grabbing the taller man's collar and making him bow a little due to the newly acquired weight hanging off him.

"Get off me, you rabid mutt," General Rhapsodos sighed, prying Zack off of himself, "Little one, stand up. The floor is dirty."

Cloud scrambled up.

"Sirs, I'm truly sorry I didn't mean to get in your way, I—"

General Rhapsodos snatched the list from Cloud's grasp.

"What is this?" he wondered aloud.

"Geeen, don't do that, it's rude. What if it's a looove letter?"

"I can't write, Sir." Cloud blurted out before he could stop himself.

Zack didn't even correct him. He and Genesis were staring.

"That means you can't read either, can you?" General Rhapsodos asked quietly.

Cloud shook his head.

"I just show the list to the salespeople."

"What's that, Cloud?" Zack asked, taking Cloud's chin and turned his head to the side. When he touched the red bruise, Cloud hissed in pain. "Who did this?"

Cloud lowered his head.

"Nobody. It's nothing."

A moment of silence passed.

"Come." General Rhapsodos said, reading the list of groceries and looking around.

Zack smiled and pulled Cloud with him.

"Geeen..." Zack drawled. "What are you doiiing?"

"Stop talking like that."

"Like whaaat?"

General Rhapsodos turned around and whacked Zack on the head with a carrot he was inspecting, causing it to break.

"Genesiiis! Look what you diiid!"

Several other carrots were thrown on top of Zack's head in response.

"Stop talking like that! Why do I have to babysit you?" He ripped the list in half and handed one of the pieces to Zack, "Go do something useful."

Zack skipped away, throwing a friendly wink at Cloud, making the blond blush even more. How much blood did the kid have? General Rhapsodos took Cloud's arm and dragged him along.

"I apologize for his behaviour."

Cloud nodded dumbly. 'This is just a dream, just a dream'.

"So..." General Rhapsodos said when he stopped at a stand and asked for the groceries, "Zack told me about your little encounter today. You don't seem to pay much attention, do you?"

"Sir I didn't mean to..."

"Although I hate to say it, Zack is right. My name is Genesis. Don't make me repeat myself like Zack did."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not threatening you. You'd know if I were."

Cloud gulped. Genesis sighed.

"I'm sorry little one; I just came back from a mission. I'm still a little wound up."

"A mission?" Cloud looked like he was a small child in front of the biggest pile of sweets imaginable. "Will you tell me abou—oh." He blushed and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something like that."

"It's normal to be curious," Genesis took his chin and tilted his head up, "But there was nothing big about it, I only paid a visit to the marine docks. Angeal is still there. He loves the sea."

Cloud's eyes were in danger of popping out. Genesis chuckled at that. At that moment, Zack appeared next to them. He threw an armload of groceries at Genesis, and then hooked his arm around Cloud, who blushed even further.

"Phew! I'm spent!" Zack grinned, squeezing Cloud's shoulder.

The next ten minutes were filled with Genesis' swearing voice and Zack's laughing one. Cloud just walked along with them and smiled at the atmosphere. When Genesis calmed down, they had already arrived at the castle's front garden.

"Geeen...where are you taking hiiim?" Zack grabbed Cloud's other arm and yanked him from Genesis. Cloud was hugged to a very hard, very well trained, very masculine chest. He blushed to the point his bruise could almost not be seen. "He's my friend. Not yours!" Cloud blushed even harder.

"You're cutting the air from your friend." Genesis pointed to Cloud's red face.

"Shit! Spike, you ok?" Zack held him at arm's length to look at him, letting Genesis successfully snatch him back. "Geeen! Give him baaack!"

"No." Genesis pulled Cloud away from the whining man, a smirk playing along his lips.

"Geeennn!"

"No."

"Geeeeeeennnnnnn!"

"No!"

Cloud almost fell over unconscious. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"Um, I need to get back, so..."

"You see?" Genesis cut him off, "You're just standing in his way, Zack."

When Zack pouted, Cloud gasped.

"No! It's not like that. It's just that if I'm late, the cook will..." Cloud clapped his hands over his mouth.

A moment of silence passed.

"Did she do this to you?" Zack asked, suddenly serious.

"N—no?" Cloud turned away.

"Cloud, don't lie to us." Genesis turned him around to face them.

"It's nothing..." Cloud mumbled.

"This isn't the first time this has happened, is it?" Zack caressed Cloud's arm soothingly.

"It's nothing!"

"Cloud, why won't you talk to us?" Genesis sat him on one of the stone benches and set the basket next to him. Zack sat on his other side, putting an arm around him, while Genesis knelt in front of them.

"Because if you go to talk to her, she will only get meaner. And why are you concerned about me? I'm a nobody..."

"Cloud..." Zack rubbed his back, "You're not a nobody; you're our friend."

"You've only known me half a day! How can you say someone is your friend if you don't even know them?"

"Will you let us get to know you?" Genesis said softly, kneading Cloud's knees in his hands.

"W-why?" Cloud stammered, blushing at the amount of physical contact he was being offered.

"Maybe we see something in you that nobody else does..." Zack smiled softly, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"Will you be our friend?" Genesis asked.

"I don't want to ruin your image. I-I mean...I have errands to run for the kitchen and the king, and the prince always wants to see me..."

"The prince? I thought you worked for the king?" Zack queried.

"Well, since I'm not allowed to learn how to read, the prince reads out loud for me. And he teaches me a lot that way. He...he said I'm his friend..." Cloud blushed more.

"We realize friendship is a big deal for you." Genesis started.

"And it is!" Zack added.

"Yes. So why don't you give our proposal a little thought, hm?"

"O-okay..."

"Atta boy, Spiky!" Zack grinned, before ruffling Cloud's hair, handing him his basket, and walking off with Genesis in tow.

Cloud nodded to himself, before starting to walk to the kitchens. This had turned out to be a weird day. But he liked it. And one thing he was totally sure of was that Zack and Genesis also batted for the same team he did. That thought sent butterflies through his stomach. He set the basket on the counter and started making a mental list of what he liked about them.

'_Zack is very friendly._'

He put the potatoes in their basket in the corner of the kitchen.

'_Genesis is too, but I think he wants to hide it._'

The carrots were handed to one of the cook's helpers.

'_They are both very gorgeous men._'

The other groceries were being inspected by the cook. She waved him off, and he made his way to the library. Maybe he should share his day with Rufus. That's what friends did, right? He knocked and pushed the library door open.

Rufus was asleep again, another book on his chest. Tseng was sitting in a nearby armchair watching the prince sleep, his book forgotten in his lap. When Cloud entered, he smiled at the scene, and Tseng returned the gesture. As the door closed, Rufus woke up.

"Cloud?"

"Yes?"

"Cloud! You came!"

Cloud smiled and sat on the carpet by Rufus' feet. Rufus didn't say anything, because he knew Cloud wasn't allowed on the sofas. Instead, he closed his book and slid off the sofa to the floor. He opened another book and started reading to Cloud, explaining the bigger words to the blond as he questioned them.

"Rufus." Cloud interrupted.

"Yes, Cloud? Do you have a question?"

"Well, sort of. I..."

"What is it Cloud? Is something bothering you?" Rufus put the book down. When he looked at Cloud, he gasped. "What happened to your face?!"

'_Not again!_' Cloud thought.

"It's nothing." He said.

"This isn't the first time I've seen you hurt, Cloud."

"I told you, it's nothing."

Rufus frowned at him and sighed.

"What is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"Um...I've made new friends today. But...I don't know if that was the right thing to do..." Cloud said uncomfortably, before telling Rufus about his past few hours.

Rufus looked thoughtfully at Cloud, before starting to close the books and standing up to put them in their place.

"I think it's perfectly fine with you being their friend. Gaia knows they need someone outside the army. And you are very lovable, Cloud." Rufus smiled at him. "And I will see that the cook gets replaced. Shh! I don't wanna hear anything about it! And if anyone ever lays a hand on you, I want you to tell me ok? Promise me you'll tell me."

Cloud nodded, tears in his eyes. Rufus dropped to his knees again and hugged him.

"Don't cry, Cloud. Now that I have a friend, I want to take care of him. I've never had one before."

Cloud sniffed and looked over Rufus' shoulder at Tseng. His eyes betrayed no emotion, but Cloud knew.

"Maybe..." '_Maybe you do have other friends, you just don't know it._' Cloud finished in his head, before Tseng looked alarmed. Instead, he said, "Maybe you can make more too."

Tseng smiled thankfully at him.

"Yes. Maybe I should try." Rufus agreed, "It's getting late, don't you think, Cloud?"

Cloud nodded and stood up. He said goodbye to Rufus and Tseng, then made his way through the castle to the servants' dormitories. He huddled in his too small corner of the room, under his too thin blanket, on his too lumpy and uncomfortable excuse of a mattress. Yet, he wasn't able to contain a happy sigh.

He had _friends!_


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud woke up the next morning with the first rays of the sun. He chose to wake earlier, so he didn't have to put up with the farting of the other men in the morning. He snuck out of their shared room and walked to the well behind the cabbage patch. He pulled the bucket of water to the edge of the well and splashed his face with the cold water. Then, he took a piece of bread and a piece of cheese from the warehouse, ate it, and made his way to the market for the daily groceries.

He didn't run into anyone he knew, but that was okay. He had thought about their talk last night, and what Rufus had told him. Maybe if he made more friends he would be less bullied. Maybe he would be happier. Maybe he could spend his free time with them, instead of avoiding the older servants.

Eventually, he was called to Rufus. When he entered the library, Rufus was sealing a letter with red wax.

"Cloud! Perfect timing." He smiled.

"Hello Rufus, Tseng." Cloud enjoyed saying their names. It reminded him of how they were...'friends'. Cloud wanted to smile as wide as he could every time he remembered. It seemed they wanted to as well. They shared a small chuckle.

"Cloud," Rufus said, suddenly serious, "This is a very important letter." He held it up for Cloud to see. "I want you to deliver this to General Rhapsodos and not leave until you have an answer, okay?" Rufus handed him the letter. "This is very important," he repeated. Then Tseng gave him directions to his destination.

It seemed the Generals lived in a separate building a bit far away from the castle, but still close enough if there was an emergency. Cloud walked for nearly half an hour until he got there. He knocked on the huge doors and waited. A servant opened it for him, and when he asked for General Rhapsodos, Zack appeared from behind the door to greet him.

"Spike!" he dragged Cloud inside with a hug. "GEN! SPIKEY'S HERE!" he yelled, unfortunately right into Cloud's ear. When he cringed, Zack nuzzled his ear affectionately and cooed at him, whispering, "Sorry Spike, I shouldn't have yelled."

Cloud went red as a beet.

"You're choking him again, you stupid mutt." Genesis appeared at a door leading to another room.

Zack held Cloud at arm's length to inspect his health, only to have Cloud snatched from him. Again.

"You never learn..." Genesis hugged Cloud and rested his chin on top of the boy's head.

"Awww, Gen, hive him back!"

"No. He's mine now."

Cloud gasped at that. Zack shared a sly grin with Genesis.

"Um…" Cloud pushed away from Genesis to reach inside his pocket. He handed the letter to Genesis. "Prince Rufus told me to give you this, and to wait until you write back an answer."

"Wonderful, you'll be staying for dinner!" Zack grabbed Cloud again.

"It's not even midday yet!" Cloud argued.

"Genesis leaves everything to the last minute." Zack explained.

"You sure you aren't talking about yourself, you lazy dog?" Genesis sneered, whilst opening the letter.

Zack started flailing around and screaming about how Genesis never made his paperwork in time, but Genesis shushed him.

"Shut up, look at this." He held the letter to Zack.

"Huh?" Zack let go of Cloud and took the letter. After a few moments he looked up again. "I'm gonna go get Seph." With that, he walked off.

Cloud froze. '_Seph as in…Sephiroth?_' he started shaking a little. Genesis noted this and smiled.

"Hey, little one." He stroked Cloud's arm soothingly, "Don't worry, okay? Have you thought about what we said?"

"I…I have."

"And what do you think?"

Cloud lowered his head and looked away. Very quietly, he answered.

"I—I think it's okay to be friends…Genesis."

Genesis beamed at him and looked as if he were about to say something, but was cut off by Zack wailing.

"Why don't you call me by my name?"

"Because you are obnoxious and loud, Zackary." Cloud looked up to see a man 'no…a god' with silver hair and piercing green eyes. Cloud unconsciously shrank back into Genesis' embrace and whimpered softly.

"There is no need to be afraid of him, little one," Genesis whispered into his ear, "Why don't you go and sit down while we talk about this letter, hm?" He pointed to a set of sofas.

Cloud nodded and walked over while the men made their way through the other door. Cloud was making himself comfortable on the thick carpet when Sephiroth looked back at him and stopped.

"Why are you on the floor?" he asked.

Cloud blushed furiously looking down and answered with a whisper.

"The king forbids me to touch what guests might use later."

General Sephiroth walked over to Cloud, who felt like a bug in comparison. The man bent down, took Cloud's hips in his hands, and effortlessly lifted him to sit on the sofa.

"General! No, I—"

"If you are calling Genesis and Zack by their names, you might as well include me." He bent down to look into Cloud's eyes. "And this isn't the king's castle. His orders are nothing here, understand?" Sephiroth ran his hands down Cloud's thighs, squeezed his knees and calmly followed the others.

Cloud was hyperventilating. The General's scent reminded him of freshly cut grass and oddly enough, of water. His thighs were still tingling and his pants were just a little too tight. He tried to think of something disgusting and ugly to calm himself, but if he closed his eyes, the only things waiting for him were those green eyes…

* * *

When Sephiroth finally closed the door behind him, the three men looked at each other.

"What are we going to do?" Genesis asked, sitting on a chair next to the big round desk in the center of the study that they all shared.

"Let me read the letter." Sephiroth held his hand out.

Zack reached into his pocket and handed it to his superior.

The writing was hasty, and the letter short.

Dear Generals.

I have made friends with this wonderful boy that now stands before you. He has orders not to leave until you have composed an answer to this. You see, he suffers a lot from my father. And he has told me that you are now his friends too. Note that this is a very important matter for him. Therefore, I ask of you to take him from my father's care. Make up some story, you need a messenger for war, or something else so he doesn't disagree. It would mean the world to me.

Reagards,

Rufus.

Sephiroth looked up from the piece of information at the other men in the room.

"I vote for keeping him." Zack raised his hand. Genesis nodded.

"What will we say to the king?" Sephiroth folded the letter and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"Don't you have to go talk to him this afternoon?" Genesis reminded him. "You could say…" he looked out the window in thought.

"You could say we need someone to help with our routine…like a maid, but we don't want a woman, because…" Zack motioned around searching for a reason.

"Because then it would be a butler…" Genesis had his brow furrowed.

"Because we want a man to serve the army, not some weak girl!" Zack ignored Genesis and punched his right fist into his left palm. "That should convince the king."

Sephiroth nodded. They sorted out all details of the cover story and settled on having Cloud as their 'pet'. Genesis reminded Sephiroth he should act colder towards the mention of the boy, since the King saw him as scum.

Oh, no, Sephiroth wasn't the coldhearted freak everyone was led to believe. When in private, with only his closest and most trusted friends (and occasional lovers) he was a great, mushy, warm pile of love.

They exited the office and found Cloud sitting at the edge of the sofa, looking like a scared little rabbit.

"Are you hungry?" Zack pulled the blond's wrist and dragged him off to the kitchen. Cloud marveled at its size.

"I-I just had breakfast…"

"What did you have?" Genesis came in after them.

"Um…some bread and cheese…"

"So that's why you're so tiny!" Zack exclaimed. "How about some eggs?" he didn't wait for Cloud to answer, just pushed him in a chair and bustled around the kitchen.

"But…what about the letter? I have t—"

"Cloud." Genesis sat in front of him, watching Zack make a mess out of his kitchen. The blond looked up at him with the most innocent blue eyes Genesis had ever seen. "Just eat whatever Zack gives you."

"O—okay…"

Sephiroth came in, sniffing at the air, and sat with them. Soon, four plates were set on the table, eggs, bacon and bread equally divided. That meant Cloud had a huuuge amount of food on his plate. More than he had ever eaten in a whole day! He stared at his eggs, and watched the other three eat, making small conversation with each other.

"Is something wrong with the eggs?" Zack asked.

"N—no, it's just that…I—I'm not…I mean…this is…"

"Just eat what you want, I'll take the rest." The raven haired man next to him smiled. Cloud nodded and gingerly picked up a fork. Watching the other three, he tried to imitate them. He thought he wasn't that bad, but the others noticed right away.

"Cloud…" Genesis tilted his head in question, making the small blond blush.

'_oh, no…_' he thought. '_what if I did something wrong? What if I offended them? What did I do, I was ju—_' his thoughts were interrupted by a hand grabbing his and adjusting his fingers slightly. He looked up at the Silver General as he retreated his hand, but the man just continued eating. He looked at Genesis and Zack for support, but they just nodded at him to continue eating. He did, and realized that with the new grip on his fork, he was able to eat better. He beamed up at Sephiroth, and blushed at the small smile he got in return.

Sephiroth, in the other hand, was brooding. The little boy reminded him of himself, when the Alchemists felt they had no more use for him. At least Cloud tried to imitate them, Sephiroth, on the other hand, had never even seen a fork back then. He owed his 'social skills' all to Angeal and Genesis. He already had a cover story for the king planned out, he'd go right after breakfast.

Cloud pushed one last bite past his lips and let his fork fall on the table. He had never eaten so much at once in his life. And such tasty food, too! His stomach felt welled up with warm food, and his eyelids were drooping in sleepiness.

Genesis watched as Cloud almost toppled off his chair in sleepiness. He chuckled and stood up, pecking Sephiroth goodbye as the tall man made his way to the castle. He picked Cloud gingerly up and left the kitchen with Zack in tow.

"We need a new room for him." Zack whispered.

"We'll clean out your office, you don't use it anyway…" Genesis was right, Zack preferred to work in either of their offices when they were using it, just for the sole purpose of having company. He shrugged and started to plan out a nice cozy room.

Meanwhile, Cloud was wondering why he felt so light. There was something warm in front of his body, making him relax against it, and he rubbed his face in something soft, smelling of apples and cinnamon. He felt himself going…backwards? Then hitting something sooo soft…he gave up on trying to stay awake (as if he were succeeding) and drifted off to the best sleep he ever had.

* * *

"What do you mean?" the king asked Sephiroth.

"I meant that, since your messenger boy doesn't know how to read, and is generally _quiet_," he stressed the word, as if it annoyed him that people weren't. "he would be perfect as a helper in my office."

"I see." The king rubbed his chin in thought. "I don't know why I should deny you this, but why exactly him?"

"Like I said, he is quiet. From what I noticed of the other messengers, they all make too much noise. And they stink. At least the blond one seems to have a touch of hygiene." He remembered to wrinkle his nose as if in disgust. He hated these little theatres he had to pull out of his ass for the king.

"Very well, then. He's yours." The king signed the terms of ownership ('_why must he be treated as a thing?_' Sephiroth thought '_later, deal with it later…_' his inner voice chided.) and handed it to Sephiroth. He took it with a curt bow and turned to leave, self-imposing struts closing off the little lie he had spun.

He wasn't entirely lying, he did plan on making Cloud help him with his paperwork, but there would be a difference: he would teach the boy to read. Maybe even Rufus could help him, he seemed so attached to the kid. Sephiroth knew Zack could quickly get attached to people, and Genesis seemed to like the kid already. Angeal would pose no problem, his heart was even bigger than Zack's. He also knew that he himself was already warming up to the boy. Sephiroth allowed a small smile to show on his lips. He could just imagine a little blond head bobbing up and do—

"How did it go?" Rufus' head was poking out of the library door. Sephiroth shook his head a little and showed him the 'owner' document. Rufus beamed. "Be sure to burn the letter I gave you." He warned.

"Of course." Sephiroth bowed and continued on his way home.

* * *

Cloud awoke of his own accord in a strange bed. He was sprawled on the biggest bed he had ever seen (apart from the king's) a thick comforter around his waist. He remembered where he was and why. Gasping, he hastily slid out of bed and started trying to make it neat, but his jittery hands didn't want to cooperate. A door opening behind him made him whirl around, wide eyed.

Zack tilted his head in confusion. Why was Cloud acting like that? It took a while before his thoughts registered, and he understood. This was the sofa-situation all over again. He chuckled and stepped closer. Cloud seemed to shrink back from him.

"Don't worry." He said, as he sat in his bed. "Like Seph said, this isn't the king's place, it's ours. You can do whatever you want here."

"But…"

"Sit, Cloud." Zack pat the bed next to him. Cloud sat obediently and looked at him. "Remember the letter Rufus sent us this morning?" he asked. Cloud nodded. "Well, you're no longer working for the king now! You're gonna stay here with us!" Zack beamed and waited for Cloud's reaction. After he counted to 50 in his head, he thought something might be wrong. "Cloud?"

"I'm still sleeping, right?" the blond narrowed his eyes at Zack. "There's no way I ate that much, and got rid of the king's service." He started stepping backwards, away from Zack. "Or maybe this is all just a sick jok—" he whirled around when his back hit something solid. Sephiroth was standing in the doorway.

"Why would your friends joke like this with you?" Genesis' head poked over Sephiroth's shoulder. In addition, Sephiroth held out a piece of paper. Cloud just raised an eyebrow at it.

"I'm sorry." The tall man turned the paper over and read aloud: "'I, King ShinRa, hereby place the ownership of Cloud Strife in the hands of General Sephiroth…' And a bunch of legal words…" he waved his hand around in annoyance.

Cloud looked at him, then at Genesis, then at Zack. He looked back at Sephiroth, blue eyes full of tears.

"Thank y-you s-s-ooo much…" he started sobbing.

A loud noise behind him made Cloud jump and whirl around. Zack had his head thrown back, wailing loudly.

"Why didn't we meet him sooner, look how cute he is!" Zack reached out and grabbed Cloud's wrist, pulling the blond to his chest. "We're gonna take care of you!" he squeezed Cloud.

"Zack, you're crushing him!" Genesis ran around Sephiroth to yank Cloud from the puppy's grasp. "When will you learn t—huh?" he looked down at the blond head under his chin when he felt little arms wrap around him. He softly pat the golden hairs and tried to look Cloud in the eyes, but he stubbornly kept hiding his face in the Commander's chest. "Cloud, what's wrong?"

"Y-you guys are s-so gr-great, I don't even deserve t-to be frien-nds with y-you…" he sobbed quietly. Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Cloud…It's done. You're with us now." He watched as Cloud turned his head to look at him with those blue, blue eyes. "Wash your face, I bet Rufus wants to see you." He took a wet cloth from Zack's basin and held it out to him. To Genesis' dismay, Cloud detached himself from the red-clad man and accepted the cloth, dabbing his face with it.

"Thanks…" he fidgeted with the cloth.

"Go on. We'll talk later." Sephiroth stepped aside from the door and watched Cloud hurry past him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm glad all this worked out." Genesis sat next to Zack on his bed. Sephiroth nodded.

"We need to be careful. I want to teach him how to read, make him help us with paperwork, and maybe teach him a bit of self defense. The king can't know about that." He sat on Zack's other side.

"Everything's going to be fine…" Genesis started to thread his fingers through Zack's hair. "How long do you think he'll be?" he asked suggestively, massaging Zack's scalp.

"I think long enough…" Sephiroth joined Genesis' ministrations by nipping Zack's earlobe.

"You know, this isn't fair, it's two against one…" Zack whined, the tent in his pants growing.

"I don't think you really want us to stop…" Sephiroth pushed the panting man back on the bed, leaning over him to reach Genesis. As they kissed, Zack reached to his pants, but was stopped by a strong hand. Said hand slid over his chest, trailing lower, lower, lower, until it expertly flicked his pants open.

"Commando, again?" Sephiroth smirked.

"Never know when I might be using it…" Zack returned a smile of his own. He gasped as the General engulfed him whole in one swift motion. Did the guy have no gag reflex? Zack propped himself on his elbows, watching as he appeared and disappeared behind flushed lips. Green, cat-slitted eyes gazed back at him mischievously. They flickered to Genesis, and something flashed behind them. Genesis smirked and lowered himself too, taking one of Zack's balls into his mouth.

Zack clutched the comforter underneath him as he watched both his lovers. Genesis released him and licked Sephiroth's cheek, making him slow his pace. He let Zack slip out of his mouth, Genesis blowing softly on the angry red head. Both older men laughed as he whined. Genesis circled his tongue around him, tracing the heart shape with the tip of his tongue. Sephiroth stretched his own out and dipped it gently into the sensitive slit. Zack reached over and entwined both his hands in each one of his lover's hairs, pushing them softly together. He groaned as they kissed, the head of his member still bumping their lips.

At the sound, Genesis opened his eyes to look at Sephiroth. By the look the general gave him in return, he was thinking the same thing he was. He reached to the bedside table and took out a small glass bottle and three leather straps, two thin ones, the other with a red ball in the middle. Breaking the kiss, he dipped forward and sucked Zack as hard as he could. When he saw the other man's stomach twitch, he quickly strapped the base of his member tightly with the thinner band.

"No!" Zack quivered and convulsed, crying out in anger and pain. He reached down, but his wrists were seized and twisted, making him flip around and land on his swollen, release-neglected member. He cried out again when he felt his wrists being tied together. "What are yo—OW!" his hair was roughly grabbed and his head tilted backwards. Another pair of hands secured the ball-gag in place. "Hrrrmmmmph!" he argued. He felt his pants being roughly yanked off and his hips raised, so that his ass was pointing upwards. A slick finger circled his opening, making him whine and push his hips back. Again, his hair was seized, and he was pulled to a kneeling position.

"Keep. Still." A voice growled in his ear. He whined in response, biting down angrily on the ball in his mouth. His head was thrown forward again, making him land face first into his mattress. The same hands stroked his hair apologetically and turned his head to the side. A soft kiss was placed on his temple. He looked up and saw Genesis smiling lovingly down at him, the lust in his eyes almost hidden by the love he knew the man felt for him. Almost. Genesis' face disappeared and the circling finger returned. He did his best not to buck into it, but kept whining nonetheless. He felt the weight on the bed disappear and heard the rustling of clothes. When the weight came back, the finger finally slipped in, immediately searching around for that little spot that made him see stars. Before it found its destination, however, a second and third finger invaded his body, swiftly stretching him.

Zack vaguely wondered why, he could take either one of them without much stretching, the only time he needed a bit more preparation was with Angeal, or when they…

'_oh, Gaia, they're going t—_' Zack whined even louder as another three slick fingers, this time belonging to another person, joined the ministrations. '_they're both going t—_' "Ahhhmmm" his eyed closed as a muffled cry escaped him when a stray finger brushed his special spot, making him squirm against the fingers, despite the order not to move.

Genesis and Sephiroth grinned mischievously at each other, cocks dripping with precum.

Zack felt a knee hit his own, ordering him to spread his legs. He greedily obeyed, soon feeling two hands on each of his butt cheeks, pulling him apart and wider, making him groan. Then, Zack's eyes snapped open so fast, he thought they might fall out of his skull. All six fingers pressed harshly down on his prostrate, making him see not stars, but whole planets. He used his thigh muscles to push back on those fingers that were mercilessly pounding him as if they were playing taiko drums. He managed to sit up and on them, bouncing up and down. Two hot mouths connected with the side of his neck, sloppily kissing, nipping and licking his ears, cheeks and the edges of his gagged mouth. A hand found a pert nipple, while another pulled and squeezed his sack. He felt the heat in his lower stomach try to escape, but the exploding pain of not being let made him cry out so loud his throat started to burn. He collapsed forward again, eyes scrunched up in pain, tears leaking from them. Small sobs racked through his body, making it shake even more.

Sephiroth retracted his fingers along with Genesis' and looked at his russet-haired partner in concern. They both leaned over the quivering body, Genesis releasing his wrists while Sephiroth undid the clasp behind Zack's head. A loud sob made them start spreading kisses on the younger man's face in apology.

"Please…" Zack sobbed, trying to catch a few kisses on his lips. "Please, I can't take it anymore, please…"

Sephiroth nodded and swiftly lathered himself and Genesis in lube. He sat down on the mattress, leaning back on his right hand, his left one guiding Genesis to sit backwards on his stomach. Their dicks touched, making him groan quietly. Genesis pulled Zack's hips, positioning his entrance by their aligned members. Since Genesis was sitting on Sephiroth's stomach, his head was first to enter Zack. The raven-haired man pushed back, following Genesis' guiding hands, until he felt another head slip in. he panted and pushed back, until his butt connected with Genesis' hips. Sephiroth shifted lower, and slipped the other half of his self into Zack.

They kept still for a moment. When Zack started to whine and push back, Sephiroth held Genesis' hips and guided him with his own, in and out of Zack. Genesis let his lower half go limp and let Sephiroth do the work. He looked down and watched as Zack's puckered hole stretched around both of them, hugging tightly.

They started at a slow pace, gradually going faster as they got used to the position. Genesis squeezed Sephiroth's wrist in warning, looking over his shoulder at him, flushed cheeks and parted lips. Sephiroth nodded in agreement. They started mercilessly pounding into Zack, making the man howl even louder than before.

Zack felt his arms go limp and give out under his weight. He fell face first into his pillow, breathing harshly. The cloth held the scent of Cloud that still lingered there from his nap. The image of the blond man underneath him sent Zack over the edge, crying out in pain as he heard something snap loudly when he climaxed.

Sephiroth and Genesis heard Zack scream again, followed by a loud snapping sound. They felt Zack pulse around them violently, milking them from their own orgasms, some of their fluids seeping out and down their thighs.

After they rode down from their high, Genesis collapsed backwards on top of Sephiroth, making them slip out of Zack. They all groaned at the loss, but satisfied. Sephiroth shifted sideways, sliding out of the bed, and grabbing the wet cloth. He cleaned himself and started dressing.

"Wha? Why?" Genesis asked sleepily.

"I have a meeting." Sephiroth dodged the reaching arms.

"Hmph, fine." Genesis snuggled to Zack.

"No, you're not going to sleep. I'm not finished yet!" Zack protested, his proud member standing at full mast already. An angry red ring adorned its base. "Look what you two did to him!" he pointed, outraged.

"It was Genesis' idea, Zack." He smirked at Genesis' expression. Zack growled and trapped the red haired man underneath him. Genesis stared defiantly up at him, his own member starting to wake. Sephiroth breathed deeply and finished dressing before he ended up running late.

Zack slid a hand across his stomach and thighs, scooping up as much fluid as he could. He lathered himself up and grabbed one of Genesis' legs, spreading him open. In one, harsh thrust, he buried himself in Genesis, who howled profanities.

"Remember, Cloud's coming back soon." Sephiroth kissed them both goodbye and rushed out the door before he changed his mind. Stepping down the stairs, he heard the swearwords and the headboard hitting the wall. He adjusted his pants before running into the small blond.

"Hi!" he was practically pink. Sephiroth had never seen anyone look so happy, not even when Zack got a new sword for Christmas. "Rufus wants you to know that he wants me to learn reading!" Cloud beamed. "Imagine! Me, reading! All the books I ca—" his face froze when he noticed the racket from upstairs.

"ZAA—AA—AA—AA—AA—AA—AACK!" Genesis screeched, each syllable accompanied by the loud slam of the headboard hitting the wall. Sephiroth watched as Cloud's mouth opened a fraction, and his face went as red as a beet. Sephiroth chuckled and ran a hand through the boy's golden hair. '_it's even softer than Genesis'_' he thought. Before he could stop himself, he bent low and placed a small kiss on those pink, parted lips. He inched back and looked into wide, alarmed blue eyes.

"You'll get used to it." Sephiroth whispered. Another peck later, he disappeared through the front door…

Leaving Cloud with his taste on his lips, and a not-so-helpful soundtrack coming from upstairs.

* * *

Cloud was sitting on the couch, where Sephiroth had placed him this morning, when Zack came down the stairs, shirtless. Cloud's eyes widened at the abs and pectorals, and a little gasp escaped him when he turned around to reveal red streaks across his back.

At the small sound, Zack turned around, surprised. He smiled at the blond and beckoned him to the kitchen.

"Genesis' asleep, maybe we should wait for him to wake up before we leave."

"L-leave?" Cloud forced his eyes to look at Zack's face. "Where?"

"Market." Zack munched on a peach. "If Angeal comes back and sees we're not 'taking care of ourselves'" he imitated a deep voice and rolled his eyes. "Actually, I think it's better if you go call him now, I'll get ready too." Zack shushed him out the kitchen and in the direction of the stairs, disappearing behind another door.

Cloud swallowed and started ascending the steps. How was he supposed to know where Genesis was? He looked around the corridor. He was glad (if confused) that they had a simple home, not some labyrinth like the castle.

He tried the first door to his right. Locked. The one on his left was what seemed to be a lounging room. The next was a library. Then he found a bathroom, with the biggest tub ever. The next door, he remembered, was where he had woken up. It was slightly ajar, so he pushed it and poked his head inside…

Only to dart back into the corridor and blush. On the bed, stomach down, sleeping soundly amongst crumpled sheets, was Genesis Rhapsodos, as naked as the day he was born. Cloud peeked inside again, to assure that the man was covered at least to the hips. He breathed deeply and walked in, making as much noise with his feet as he dared.

One, light teal eye peeked groggily open and stared emotionlessly at him for a few seconds. Cloud shifted uncertainly, until the man on the bed heaved a heavy sigh, closing his eye again.

"Um…Genesis?" Cloud tried again.

"I'm awake, just give me a moment." He groaned. "Fucking puppy with all his eagerness…almost tore me in half…" he rolled over on his back and sat up, feet touching the floor. He rubbed his face and looked up at a blushing Cloud. "Don't worry, you'll get used to this." He laughed.

"Yes…Sephiroth said the same thing…" Cloud shifted around. Genesis saw him unconsciously lick his lips and narrowed his eyes.

"Cloud…" he said dangerously. "Did Sephiroth do anything else besides talk to you?"

"Um…h-he…well, he…"

"That's just not fair." Cloud looked over his shoulder as another voice sounded from the door. Zack had his arms crossed over his chest, and was leaning on the doorframe. "Anyway," he pushed himself away from the wood and stepped over to Cloud, draping an arm around him. "Genesis, get dressed, we have to stock up before Angeal comes back."

"Ugh…" Genesis fell back onto the bed, feet still on the floor. "When's he coming?"

"Tomorrow morning. Let's go, go, go!" he steered Cloud back downstairs to the kitchen and made the boy sit on one of the chairs. He sat next to him and sighed. "Look, Cloud." He started. "Sephiroth wants you t—"

"I'm sorry!" Cloud interrupted him. "I didn't know he was going to do that, and I was shocked, but then I didn't know what to do, and the—"

"Calm down, Spike!" Zack laughed. "Nothing's wrong with Sephiroth kissing you!" his face fell for a moment. "He could have shared, though…" he muttered, making Cloud blush furiously. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about." He continued. "Sephiroth got you to stay with us, but he's a bit strict sometimes. He wants you to start reading, maybe Rufus can help us teach you, but you can't say anything to the king, okay?"

Cloud stared at him.

"Okay?"

"Y-yes!" he smiled. "Rufus already told me he wanted to help with the teaching, but…"

"What is it?"

"W-well, you guys are just so close, and…well…aren't I intruding?"

"Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Zack asked, almost outraged. "If you got scared by Genesis screaming, you better get used to it, he does that a lot…" he laughed at Cloud's blush.

"Thank you, Zack." Genesis entered the kitchen, fully dressed.

"Oh, you're _very _welcome…"

"I'm sure. Now let's go." Genesis led them out the door, a slight limp in his step. He wondered why Zack didn't limp…after all, the puppy did get more than him…


	5. Chapter 5

Sephiroth looked at the note on the door. Genesis and Zack were out with Cloud in the market to stock up. He sighed. He had completely forgotten about that. Angeal would have their heads if he found out they were living on 'non-healthy' food, as he called it.

He went to his bedroom and enjoyed the quiet as he unbuckled his boots. Padding barefoot to the library, he took a book from inside his coat and flipped it open, making himself comfortable on the couch. He had asked Rufus for a book to help him teach Cloud to read. The prince gave him a small teacher's manual, through which he was flipping through now. A sentence caught his attention:

'An illiterate adult's biggest challenge is insecurity about the ability to read. Be supportive and encouraging to help build his self-confidence.'

"Oh, boy…" he sighed. Cloud was already insecure as it was. Sephiroth brought to his eyes the image of the little blond when he had kissed him… He wondered what he would look like if he gave the boy a chance to kiss him on his own. The insecurity…the clumsiness…the typical boyish eagerness to please… Somehow that made Sephiroth even more willing to teach him…reading would come along, too.

"You're hard." Genesis announced himself.

"I know." Sephiroth grinned at him. "How about you help me out?"

"What are you reading?" the russet-haired man ignored him and sat on the edge of the couch next to Sephiroth's chest.

"Preparing myself as a teacher…" he heard Zack and Cloud arguing over something downstairs. He was glad the little blond warmed up to at least one of them so fast.

"And by the tent in your pants, I believe it was not reading you were planning to teach?" Genesis arched an eyebrow at the book. "Wow, you are a nerd." He commented, seeing that the book was indeed on teaching techniques.

"Shut up and do something before they come up." Sephiroth put the book on the small table and watched Genesis snicker as he slid to his knees. The Silver General closed his eyes and sighed as hands ghosted up his thighs and released his member. In one gulp, Genesis deep-throated him and sucked violently.

Genesis knew exactly how Sephiroth liked it. Differently than Angeal and Zack, who liked to be teased and played with, Sephiroth wanted it hard and rough. The only time he played was if he was the one playing, not the one being played with. With that in mind, Genesis hollowed his cheeks and used his teeth to nip occasionally. Not very long after, Sephiroth was a little puddle of goo on the couch, stroking Genesis's head that was resting on his thigh. He pulled said head up and licked a drop of fluid from Genesis' cheek, trailing his tongue to the man's mouth, and tasting himself on the dancing tongue.

"I love you." He said as he looked into Genesis' eyes.

Genesis beamed in happiness. He remembered when he and Angeal had started dating Sephiroth, and how the man was so cold towards them. The doctors had done horrible things to the beauty in front of him, and it took almost two years before he even smiled at them. When, at long last he learned to trust the other two, and learned the meaning of those words, he used them so sparingly, but in such tender ways, that it was like hearing them for the first time again.

"I love you too." Genesis pecked him one more time before he stood up.

* * *

"But you didn't get anything good!" Zack whined at Cloud.

"But this is good for you!" Cloud showed him the basket. Zack turned his nose up.

"But the only one who knows how to cook is Angeal, what will we eat today?" Zack kept poking at an aubergine. Cloud pushed his hand away.

"I can cook."

"Really cook? Or do you cook like Genesis?"

"I'll have you know that that was a onetime experience." Genesis sauntered in.

"Riiight." Sephiroth came in after Genesis. "Anyway, I'm hungry." He looked at Cloud. "What's for dinner?"

"U-um…" Cloud cursed himself as he felt the blood rise to his cheeks. He swallowed and answered, trying to keep his voice straight. "I was thinking about chicken…"

"Great. We'll start reading after dinner." Sephiroth smiled at the way Cloud's blushing face lit up. Cloud bustled around the kitchen, getting familiar with the cupboard's contents and everything else. Genesis retreated to their office, deciding to catch up on some paperwork, Zack went outside to stretch his muscles with a bit of training and Sephiroth sat on the kitchen table. "Genesis tells me you've been thinking a lot about what happened this afternoon." He started, watching the blond falter in his movements.

"Um…I…"

"You don't have to be so insecure, you know." Sephiroth explained. "We agreed to take you from the King because we wanted to. Not because Rufus asked us to."

"It's just…I'm not very used to people being so nice to me." Cloud whispered, head bent low.

"What's so wrong about that?" Cloud jumped and whirled around, staring at the General. How quiet he was! He hadn't even noticed him standing behind him. "Maybe we really like you." He bent lower until Cloud hit his lower back on the sink and they stared evenly at each other's eyes. "Maybe we feel more than just that…" Sephiroth ghosted his lips over the blond's. "Won't you let us make you feel wanted? Desired?" he leaned in closer and brushed their lips together. "Loved?" Sephiroth leaned in at the small gasp and carefully, so as not to startle the boy further, slid his tongue into the little wet cavern.

At first, Cloud just stood still, not daring to move. Then, gradually, he started moving his tongue along with Sephiroth's, and curiously peeking into the other man's mouth. He tasted oddly enough like what he smelled. Thankfully not of grass, but Cloud felt as if he were drinking the purest water from the deepest well. The temperature thankfully wasn't cold, but Cloud actually thought he would burn his mouth due to the heat. He moaned a little in surprise when hands started stroking his sides, and he felt bold enough to reach out and rest his palms on the broad chest in front of him.

"See, now that's twice, and he's still not sharing."

Cloud squeaked in surprise and tried to jump away from Sephiroth, but the man held him to his chest, facing the door. Genesis and Zack were standing cross-armed frowning playfully at them.

"That's just not fair." Genesis walked in and bent over Cloud's head to reach Sephiroth, sharing a loving kiss. "You taste good, little one…" Genesis looked back at Cloud, who blushed furiously.

"Like what?" Zack asked from his other side. "Can I taste too?" he bent lower and nuzzled his nose in Cloud's ear. The blond giggled shyly in ticklishness and turned his head to Zack, letting the older one capture his lips softly. He suckled on them, making a 'mhh' sound, and pulling back with a faint 'pop'. "Like honey cakes." He murmured.

"You're not supposed to eat dessert before dinner, Zack." Genesis scolded.

"Fuck, dinner!" Cloud squeaked and wiggled out of Sephiroth's arms, dashing to the stove. He quickly turned the heat off from the boiling sauce, and skillfully flipped the chicken breasts that were sizzling in the frying pan. The three men chuckled in amusement and started setting the table. Zack helped Cloud serve the chicken and drizzle the sauce over the vegetables. Cloud sat with his own plate and nervously watched as the other three took their first bite.

"Why are you so nervous?" Zack asked through a mouthful. "It's tasty, not burnt, and it doesn't move!"

"Okay, now this is getting personal!" Genesis pointed his fork at Zack, who merely took the piece of chicken hanging off it and popped it into his mouth.

"Don't mind them. It gets worse." Sephiroth muttered to Cloud. "But in any case, it's still tastier than whatever we can come up with." He smiled charmingly, watching Cloud blush.

Cloud ended up loosening up a little while he listened to what Sephiroth wanted him to learn, and how they would organize everything. They left the dishes for Zack and Genesis while they climbed the stairs to the study. Sephiroth sat next to Cloud by a desk and took out paper, quill and ink from a drawer.

Cloud was eager to learn the whole alphabet in just that evening, but Sephiroth knew he would have to review it many times. The blond's handwriting was sloppy and crooked, but surprisingly legible for a first timer. Sephiroth made him write small simple words, like 'cat', or 'red', and chuckled inwardly as the youth's fingers slipped occasionally, and in no time were tainted with ink.

"Hey, you two, it's past midnight." Zack poked his head in the study, a tired look on his face. Cloud only then noticed how tired he was and yawned. "Come on." Zack pulled the boy away from the desk. Sephiroth closed the ink pot and left everything on the table. He followed the other two to Angeal's room.

"We'll start on your room tomorrow, okay?" Zack leaned tiredly on Cloud.

"Whose room is this?" he stared at the huge bed. "I can sleep elsewh—" he was cut off by a pair of warm lips. He hesitated a little, but slowly melted into the dark haired man.

"Good night, Cloud." Zack smiled sleepily and left Cloud to his thoughts.


End file.
